The conventional method of converting an olefinic position, i.e. an ethylenically unsaturated unit, to a cyclopropanyl unit, is known as the Simmons-Smith method and is described in J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 81, 4256 (1959). The conventional reaction involves the use of diiodomethane and a zinc-copper couple. The reaction medium is commonly an ether, such as diethyl ether. The conventional reaction as applied to a wide variety of olefinic compounds including ethylenically unsaturated fatty acid esters is described in Organic Reactions 20, 1 (1973).